extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobastl Tau
Kobastl Tau (formerly known as Aberskyvinda-Unbu — /æ.bɜːr.skaɪˈvɪndʌ ʌnbuː/ — and occasionally shortened during this time by locals to "Aberskyvinda") is the first planet in the Toxete System, found within known Korvax space. Naturally a torrid world, it was resculpted via a Sculptor Device into a rotting world. It was known as the homeworld of the sapient Vindowls before their untimely demise during a massive extinction event caused by the resculpting. The planet hosts Ronsal-Agjy Base, the current headquarters of the Loranche explorer Somarinoa at Anhuix Lake. Summary thumb|left|Aberskyvinda from a distance during the Fornaxian Period. Kobastl Tau is a moonless planet in the Toxete System. Naturally it resided so close to the local star that it was constantly swelteringly hot, with a mean temperature of around 171.1°F during the day and 138.6°F during the night. A local sapient species had arose on the planet, known as the Vindowls. Vegetation was quite common, and a typical amount of fauna could be found here as well. Radon found in the ground gave the planet a rating of 0.5 rads and the atmosphere had trace amounts of toxins, leading to a rating of 2.9 tox. However the planet was resculpted by the Korvax who purposely activated a long-abandoned Sculptor device, leading to a massive extinction event that nearly wiped all life off of the planet's surface. Now a "terraformed" world, it currently has a mean temperature of around 103.2°F during the day and 67.3°F during the night. The acidic clouds and rain now give it a dangerous rating of 69.5 tox while trace amounts of radon and other radioactive elements in the soil give it an average rating of 1.9 rads. The waters are highly acidic and are nearly boiling hot, at a temperature in the day of 91°F and 79.1 toxicity. The species that currently inhabit the planet mostly sprung up after the extinction event, and consist of some species that evolved quickly off some of the major species that happened to survive but for the most part are species that have been allowed to propagate now that there is nothing living holding them back. Other species were purposely exported from Amchasavy Owas by the Korvax, as that planet had formerly been acidic in nature and they believed this could help jump start a new life cycle for the planet. History Genetic Transference Evidence has been recently uncovered that hints that the Gek First Spawn used enslaved Korvax to take life from nearby worlds and seed them across each other. Whether or not this had to do with the mass extinction events that had occurred or if it was a sheer display of dominance over planetary life is unknown. In the case of Thiaseuris, ancestral forms of several species were moved to and from here: *Ilongoqungo: An ancestral species of Platerunner was imported, evolving into the Aberskyvinda Platerunner; Platinum Berries brought over evolved into Soul Tears. *Thiaseuris-Ulgan Jeppj: A species of Skoff was brought over as a mad experiment, leading to the evolution of the Vindicated Baphomet. *Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk: An ancestral species of Slateskull was imported, evolving into the Smug Slateskull; Snow Intestines evolved into Tacotestines. Korvax Awakening The Fornaxian-Senium Extinction Event The Korvax's usage of the Sculptor device was a devastating blow to the inhabitants of Aberskyvinda-Unbu. Although life on the planet were extremophiles capable of surviving in oven-hot temperatures, they were not well adapted to deal with swampy conditions and constant acid rain. The earth beneath their feet cracked and buckled with the sudden cool down, creating numerous rifts and caverns throughout the planet's crust. Cursory calculations taken by Korvax researchers indicate that roughly 71.42% of vegetation and 90% of the wildlife went extinct during this event, including the local sapient species, the Vindowl. Of the surviving species, the Tacotestine would evolve into the Wolfhops, the Hotvine would evolve into a new species of Angervine, and the Vindicated Baphomet evolved into the Eoherdus, which ran unchecked for years and has become one of the two dominant herbivores on the planet. Revitalizing a Lost World With such a massive loss, the food web had completely crashed, leading to several guilt-pressured Korvax to initiate the Second Genetic Transference to usher in the Senium Period. *'Unknown Homeworld:' Common Puffballs, a primary source the galaxy over for cultivated fungal mould, was imported from several regions and dropped from low orbit to populate the now-toxic world. *Opishneli Ochi: The Warty Sponge was imported before the planet's atmosphere was stripped and placed into Genetic Arks, but some were later imported to Kobastl Tau and evolved into the Swampsponge. *Dauenolaste: As the world was recently a toxic planet itself, a few species were imported to allow them to evolve into new forms. This includes the Insidious Axos which has since evolved into the Duckshroom and Whipshroom, and the Cotton Cantree which has since evolved into the Salem's Apology. The ancestor of the Churnhaix and Spittledome also originate from this planet. The Dauenolaste Palateworm was also transported over, which split into two cousin species, the Churnipede and the Gossipworm. *Thiaseuris-Ulgan Jeppj: The Common Jettum was imported and has evolved into the Sousa. *Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk: A former ice moon in a nearby planetary system was visited in order to import a species of honeycomb nemone that would evolve into the Kobastl Lakesponge. Locations Life Flora Fornaxian Period Senium Period Fauna Fornaxian Period Senium Period Intelligent Minerals Fornaxian Period Senium Period Notable Colonists Species Members Adaky.jpg|Adaky (Chief Scientist Entity) B18/90J/S94-J Log Arskyv.jpg|Arskyv (Technology Merchant Entity) Site U-8/84Q Avn.jpg|Avn (Analyst Entity) Data Store Z/R Avrovikh.jpg|Avrovikh (Technology Merchant Entity) Site N-29V Chov.jpg|Chov (Chemist Entity) The Ukeene-Xico Telescope Elo.jpg|Elo (Operations Entity) A/44A-T/X Interface Erchistan.jpg|Erchistan (Priest Entity) Data Store Z/R Hat Korvax.jpg|Hat (Scientist Entity) Site N-29V Husoldat.jpg|Husoldat (Operator Entity) 6-E Log Informo.jpg|Informo (Scientist Entity) Cianxoi Post Ipkindat.jpg|Ipkindat (Mathematician Entity) Baiwe Post Julkataaj Kobastl Tau.jpg|Julkataaj (Merchant, Overseer) Ronsal-Agjy Base Kemero.jpg|Kemero (Technician Entity) Site U-8/84Q Kenqiul Kobastl Tau.jpg|Kenqiul (Corporal, Armorer) Ronsal-Agjy Base Kostoprel.jpg|Kostoprel (Divine Atlas Entity) Terminal 4/4 Krom Kobastl Tau.jpg|Krom (Scientist Entity) Ronsal-Agjy Base Maiutsiis.jpg|Maiutsiis (Chief Scientist Entity) Ufangma Post Muzhir.jpg|Muzhir (Divine Atlas Entity) A/44A-T/X Interface Niko Korvax.jpg|Niko (Technology Merchant) Baiwe Post Nikovyliki.jpg|Nikovyliki (Technician Entity) Amingxoi Outpost Oenny.jpg|Oenny (Echo Analyst Entity) Data Store Z/R Oksar.jpg|Oksar (Physicist Entity) Rumenn Mire Onkinoong.jpg|Onkinoong (Technology Merchant Entity) Data Store BJ9/60J Osluz.jpg|Osluz (Research Entity) B18/90J/S94-J Log Otelnik.jpg|Otelnik (Technology Merchant) Rumenn Mire Ouralsk.jpg|Ouralsk (Operations Entity) Terminal 4/4 Ovkoelr.jpg|Ovkoelr (Convergence Entity) B18/90J/S94-J Log Pugachkal.jpg|Pugachkal (Operator Entity) 6-E Log Rad Korvax.jpg|Rad (Analyst Entity) Terminal 4/4 Subes.jpg|Subes (Analyst Entity) 6-E Log Tisevo.jpg|Tisevo (Interface Entity) A/44A-T/X Interface Trakto.jpg|Trakto (Convergence Entity) 6-E Log Ubimus.jpg|Ubimus (Operations Entity) Terminal 4/4 Yebrati.jpg|Yebrati (Scholar Entity) Data Store BJ9/60J Yolkovs.jpg|Yolkovs (Scientist Entity) Data Store Z/R Yuvorov.jpg|Yuvorov (Unspecified Entity) 96F-U-J44 Matrix Unknown Korvax.jpg|''Unknown Korvax'' (Technology Merchant Entity) 96F-U-J44 Matrix AIs 6-E Log.jpg|6-E Log "Sixee Log" (Galactic Trade AI) 6-E Log Foratix.jpg|A/44A-T/X Interface "Foratix" (Galactic Trade AI) A/44A-T/X Interface Bibgoj Sigaj.jpg|B18/90J/S94-J Log "Bibgoj Sigaj" (Galactic Trade AI) B18/90J/S94-J Log BJ TJ.jpg|Data Store BJ9/60J "BJ TJ" (Galactic Trade AI) Kuhorrae Platform Data Store Z-R.jpg|Data Store Z/R "Zur" (Galactic Trade AI) Data Store Z/R Forforty Atepy.jpg|Exchange 4-48P "Forforty Atepy" (Galactic Trade AI) Aogangjum View Exchange Z-I-QE6-J69.jpg|Exchange Z-I-QE6-J69 "Sick Edge" (Galactic Trade AI) Rumenn Mire Repository 1-BP5-2-8.jpg|Repository 1-BP5/2-8 "Wunbips Touate" (Galactic Trade AI) Cianxoi Post Site 43W-14X-4-S.jpg|Site 43W/14X/4/S "Aewiax Force" (Galactic Trade AI) Baiwe Post Nisninev.jpg|Site N-29V "Nisninev" (Galactic Trade AI) Fuanhot XVII Yoot Fork.jpg|Site U-8/84Q "Yoot Fork" (Galactic Trade AI) Unfulamo Post Termifor.jpg|Terminal 4/4 "Termifor" (Galactic Trade AI) Terminal 4/4 Xoneg.jpg|Terminal 4/4 "Xoneg" (Galactic Trade AI) 96F-U-j$$ Matrix Screenshot Gallery Fornaxian Period Aberskyvinda 01.jpg|Traveling to Aberskyvinda via pulse engine Aberskyvinda 02.jpg|In orbit above Aberskyvinda Aberskyvinda Reentry.jpg|Entering Aberskyvinda's atmosphere Senium Period Aberskyvinda 03.jpg|Kobastl Tau from low orbit, showing its thick, foreboding, poisonous cloud coverage Aberskyvinda 04.jpg|A male Kobastl Darkdog seeks out prey. Aberskyvinda 05.jpg|Like young sea turtles on Earth, young Eoherduses must flee swathes of predators to survive. Aberskyvinda 06.jpg|A small pack of young Eoherduses fleeing predators. Aberskyvinda 07.jpg|A female Orcasaur uses her sensory feelers to help her detect her prey: Young Eoherduses. Aberskyvinda 08.jpg|A Kobastl Darkdog hunts the pack of baby Eoherduses. Aberskyvinda 09.jpg| Aberskyvinda 10.jpg|A grove of M. duckexsica. Aberskyvinda 11.jpg|A young Eoherdus does not notice both a Kobastl Darkdog and an Orcasaur rushing in to feast on it and its herd. Aberskyvinda 12.jpg|A male Orcasaur chases down a female Dalk. Aberskyvinda 13.jpg|A curious deposit of destabilized sodium. Aberskyvinda 14.jpg|A cluster of hazardous cave flora. Aberskyvinda 15.jpg|A small herd of male and female Dalks. Aberskyvinda 16.jpg|A pair of male Dalks following after a female. Aberskyvinda 17.jpg|A male Dalk from the front, showing their curving horns and antlers. Aberskyvinda 18.jpg|A male Dalk from the side, showing horn and antler curvature. Aberskyvinda 19.jpg|The derelict freighter just outside of Baiwe Outpost Aberskyvinda 20.jpg|Baiwe Outpost Aberskyvinda 21.jpg|An Orcbat flies over the Baiwe Freighter ruins. Aberskyvinda 22.jpg|An Orcbat flies over the Baiwe Freighter ruins. Aberskyvinda 23.jpg|An Orcbat flies over the Baiwe Freighter ruins. Aberskyvinda 24.jpg|An Orcbat flies over Baiwe Outpost. Aberskyvinda 25.jpg|A traveling merchant flies over the Baiwe Freighter ruins. Aberskyvinda 26.jpg|Rumenn Lake Aberskyvinda 27.jpg|Exchange Z-I-QF6-J69, Rumenn Mire Aberskyvinda 28.jpg|Data Store Z/R Aberskyvinda 29.jpg|Data Store Z/R Aberskyvinda 30.jpg|Data Store Z/R Aberskyvinda 31.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Aberskyvinda 32.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Aberskyvinda 33.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Aberskyvinda 34.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Aberskyvinda 35.jpg|Orcasaurs coming down to the acidic lake to drink Aberskyvinda 36.jpg|Orcasaurs coming down to the acidic lake to drink Aberskyvinda 37.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Aberskyvinda 38.jpg|Gobaoq Crossing Aberskyvinda 39.jpg|A small congregation of Gossipworms Aberskyvinda 40.jpg|Cianxoi Post at night Aberskyvinda 41.jpg|A nearby planet in its waning phase, as seen from the surface of Kobastl Tau. Aberskyvinda 42.jpg|A hunting pair of Kobastl Darkdogs search for prey. Aberskyvinda 43.jpg|A male Kobastl Darkdog from the front, showing the curvature of the ears around their horns. Aberskyvinda 44.jpg|An activated ancient Korvax language relic glows in the darkness Aberskyvinda 45.jpg|A fungal cluster. Aberskyvinda 46.jpg|An infant Kobastl Darkdog playing with its prey as it learns how to hunt. Aberskyvinda 47.jpg|A migrating herd of Eoherdus travel unpestered by their many predators. Aberskyvinda 48.jpg|A migrating herd of Eoherdus. Aberskyvinda 49.jpg|A migrating herd of Eoherdus. Pever's Destination.jpg|Pever's Destination. Aberskyvinda 50.jpg|A coordinated herd of Dalks flee from a pair of Kobastl Darkdogs. One straggler is left behind. Aberskyvinda 51.jpg|A fungal cluster near Pever's Destination. Aberskyvinda 52.jpg|A female Dalk calmly walking. Aberskyvinda 53.jpg|A female Dalk calmly walking. Aberskyvinda 54.jpg|A male Dalk calmly walking. Aberskyvinda 55.jpg|A species of vegetation growing in amongst a field of di-hydrogen crystals. Aberskyvinda 56.jpg|The set of conjoined Korvax language artifacts. Aberskyvinda 57.jpg|The conjoined Korvax artifacts, now activated and at night. Aberskyvinda 58.jpg|The Amartu Morass, showing the location of Chyegoda Antenna and the Luett-Ules Landmark. The Amartu Morass.jpg|Chyegoda Antenna, the Amartu Morass Aberskyvinda 59.jpg|Above the Amartu Morass and the Luett-Ules Landmark. Aberskyvinda 60.jpg|Galactic Trade Centre 6-E Log in the distance Aberskyvinda 61.jpg|Luett-Ules Landmark Aberskyvinda 62.jpg|Galactic Trade Centre 6-E Log in the distance Aberskyvinda 63.jpg|An Orcasaur overlooking the area surrounding 6-E Log. Aberskyvinda 64.jpg|Galactic Trade Centre 6-E Log Aberskyvinda 65.jpg|A traveling merchant flies beneath another planet. Aberskyvinda 66.jpg|A transmission beacon near Cianxoi Post. Aberskyvinda 67.jpg|An ancient, damaged machine that has been merged with a rock. Aberskyvinda 68.jpg|A cavern opens up underneath a fungiferous forest. Aberskyvinda 69.jpg|A strange black substance, possibly coal, is found protruding from the inner workings of a cave. Aberskyvinda 70.jpg|A cluster of Navigation Data along the Cianxoi Rift Aberskyvinda 71.jpg|Amartu Cliff rising high above Skull Cavern on the border between Cianxoi Post and the Amartu Morass Aberskyvinda 72.jpg|One of the entrances into Skull Cavern Aberskyvinda 73.jpg|Sharptooth Rock, a jutting spire in the Cianxoi Post region. Aberskyvinda 74.jpg|Amartu Cliff up close. Aberskyvinda 75.jpg|A trio of travelers fly underneath Toxete. Aberskyvinda 76.jpg|Skull Cavern Aberskyvinda 77.jpg|The eyes and the divot that forms the nose of Skull Cavern. Aberskyvinda 78.jpg|A Mucktopus leaves the safety of its cavernous home to explore the surface a short distance. Aberskyvinda 79.jpg|The innards of the caverns show just how packed with acidic mist the entrance to each cave actually is. Aberskyvinda 80.jpg|Great Snayl Gouge in the Cianxoi Post region, named after its vaguely Snayl-like appearance (two rocks form its "eyes"). Aberskyvinda 81.jpg|Skull Cavern Aberskyvinda 82.jpg|A cluster of sleeping Sentient Flora. Aberskyvinda 83.jpg|A cluster of awake Sentient Flora. Aberskyvinda 84.jpg|A baby male Orcasaur. Aberskyvinda 85.jpg|A pair of Mucktopi meet each other in the relative safety of Skull Cavern. Aberskyvinda 86.jpg|A cluster of Sentient Flora. Aberskyvinda 87.jpg|A cluster of Sentient Flora. Aberskyvinda 88.jpg|The Mesa Fields of Kobastl. Aberskyvinda 89.jpg|The Mesa Fields of Kobastl. Aberskyvinda 91.jpg|The Mesa Fields of Kobastl. Aberskyvinda 90.jpg|The Mesa Fields of Kobastl. Point Ulsanhe.jpg|Point Ulsanhe, amongst the Mesa Fields. Aberskyvinda 92.jpg|Yasnomp Auto-Constructor, manufacturing facility at Point Ulsanhe. Aberskyvinda 93.jpg|Predators chase a herd of Dalks across the surface of Point Ulsanhe. Aberskyvinda 94.jpg|The Ulsanhe Jut, a cliff face near the Yasnomp Auto-Constructor. Aberskyvinda 95.jpg|Ulsanhe Lake, a shallow lake in the Point Ulsanhe region. Aberskyvinda 96.jpg|Beneath the surface of Ulsanhe Lake. Aberskyvinda 97.jpg|Ulsanhe Lake. Aberskyvinda 98.jpg|Ulsanhe Lake. Aberskyvinda 99.jpg|Ulsanhe Lake. Aberskyvinda 100.jpg|Ulsanhe Lake. Aberskyvinda 101.jpg|The submerged sea caverns hidden within Ulsanhe Lake. Aberskyvinda 102.jpg|Sea caverns. Aberskyvinda 103.jpg|Sea caverns. Aberskyvinda 104.jpg|Sea caverns. Aberskyvinda 105.jpg|Sea caverns. Aberskyvinda 106.jpg|Sea caverns. Aberskyvinda 107.jpg|Sea caverns. Aberskyvinda 108.jpg|An Orcasaur passes by a lone Churnipede. Aberskyvinda 109.jpg|A huge congregation of Gossipworms. Aberskyvinda 110.jpg|Ugaryang XV, the major scientific research center on the planet. Aberskyvinda 111.jpg|The Doncol Seeker, Korvax observatory. Aberskyvinda 112.jpg|The Axmundle-Rokan Facility, Korvax operations centre. Aberskyvinda 113.jpg|The Axmundle-Rokan Facility from the inside during a fatal time loop error. Aberskyvinda 114.jpg|The Axmundle-Rokan Facility from the inside. Aberskyvinda 115.jpg|The Ruins of Ugaryang, an ancient city thought to have crumbled during the time loop. Aberskyvinda 116.jpg|A curious deposit of spherical tetracobalt found outside of the Ruins of Ugaryang. Aberskyvinda 117.jpg|A Longbodied Diggersnayl travels across the Ugaryang region. Aberskyvinda 118.jpg|A family of Eoherduses keep on the lookout for predators. Aberskyvinda 119.jpg|A family of Dalks keep on the lookout for predators. Aberskyvinda 120.jpg|A family of Eoherduses keep on the lookout for predators. Aberskyvinda 121.jpg|An activated Korvax language artifact overlooking Ulsanhe Lake. Aberskyvinda 122.jpg| Aberskyvinda 123.jpg|A family of Eoherduses socialize outside of their den. Aberskyvinda 124.jpg|The Navigation Field of Ugaryang XV. Aberskyvinda 125.jpg| Aberskyvinda 126.jpg|A submerged sea cave. Roxinc Encampment.jpg|The Ozyorm-Kulin Array at the Roxinc Encampment. Aberskyvinda 127.jpg|A Gekdog specimen kept in stasis for study in the Inrondoi Swamplands research facility. Aberskyvinda 128.jpg|Viewing a crashed space probe through a window of the Inrondoi Swamplands research facility. Aberskyvinda 129.jpg|A trio of travelers fly over the Inrondoi Swamplands region. Aberskyvinda 130.jpg|Somarinoa discovers Anhuix Lake, the site of his future headquarters. Aberskyvinda 131.jpg|Beneath the waves of Anhuix Lake, one of the deeper lakes found on Kobastl Tau. Aberskyvinda 132.jpg|The beginnings of Somarinoa's base of operations, Ronsal-Agjy Base. Aberskyvinda 133.jpg|Anhuix Lake from high above the surface. Aberskyvinda 134.jpg|Somarinoa begins construction of Ronsal-Agjy Base. Aberskyvinda 135.jpg|The resource depot of Anhuix V, near Ronsal-Agjy Base. Aberskyvinda 136.jpg|Anhuix Lake at night. Aberskyvinda 137.jpg|Ronsal-Agjy Base at night, during its early construction. Alsanmenq Marsh.jpg|Alsanmenq Marsh. Aberskyvinda 138.jpg|A Kobastl Darkdog and a Longbodied Diggersnayl take notice of one another in passing. Aberskyvinda 139.jpg|A flock of Orcbats fly over Alsanmenq Marsh. Aberskyvinda 140.jpg|A small finger of a silver vein extends out into a cavern in Alsanmenq Marsh. Aberskyvinda 141.jpg|A Mucktopus at home in the Alsanmenq Caverns. Aberskyvinda 142.jpg|Ronsal-Agjy Base, during its construction. Aberskyvinda 143.jpg| Aberskyvinda 144.jpg|Aolog's Quagmire. Aolog's Quagmire.jpg|The encampment found in Aolog's Quagmire. Aberskyvinda 145.jpg|One of Kobastl Tau's neighboring planets seen from its surface, flanked by a pair of Mothavens. Aberskyvinda 146.jpg|Anhuix Lake from the summit of the surrounding hills. Aberskyvinda 147.jpg|Alsanmenq Lake, a larger lake found on the other side of the Anhuix Hills. Aberskyvinda 148.jpg|One of Kobastl Tau's neighboring planets as seen during an acid rainstorm. Aberskyvinda 149.jpg|The area around Anhuix Lake. Aberskyvinda 150.jpg|A Petastride at rest around Anhuix Lake. Aberskyvinda 151.jpg|Ronsal-Agjy Base, during its construction. Aberskyvinda 152.jpg|A mother Dalk and its adoring fan, its child. Aberskyvinda 153.jpg|Flying over Alsanmenq Lake. Aberskyvinda 154.jpg|Flying over Alsanmenq Lake. Aberskyvinda 155.jpg|Beneath the waves of Alsanmenq Lake. Aberskyvinda 156.jpg|Beneath the waves of Alsanmenq Lake. Aberskyvinda 157.jpg|A school of D. busherjae found in Alsanmenq Lake. Aberskyvinda 158.jpg|A school of D. busherjae. Aberskyvinda 159.jpg|A young female Orcasaur. Aberskyvinda 160.jpg|A young female Kobastl Darkdog curiously watches the young female Orcasaur. Aberskyvinda 161.jpg|The Lugranc-Geor Auto-Constructor facility at the Yale of Nurti. Aberskyvinda 162.jpg|The Lugranc-Geor Auto-Constructor in lockdown mode. Aberskyvinda 163.jpg|Leaving the Yale of Nurti. Aberskyvinda 164.jpg|One of the planet's many acid lakes. Aberskyvinda 165.jpg| Aberskyvinda 166.jpg| Aberskyvinda 167.jpg| Aberskyvinda 168.jpg|Crossing the Kobastl Ocean. Aberskyvinda 169.jpg|Crossing the Kobastl Ocean. Aberskyvinda 170.jpg|Crossing the Kobastl Ocean. Aberskyvinda 171.jpg|Crossing the Kobastl Ocean. Aberskyvinda 172.jpg|Crossing the Kobastl Ocean. Aberskyvinda 173.jpg|Crossing the Kobastl Ocean. Aberskyvinda 174.jpg| Aberskyvinda 175.jpg| Aberskyvinda 176.jpg|The vastness of the ocean. Aberskyvinda 177.jpg|The vastness of the ocean. Aberskyvinda 178.jpg|Night falls across the ocean. Aberskyvinda 179.jpg|The local star rises over the Kobastl Ocean the next morning. Aberskyvinda 180.jpg|Reaching the planet's other continent. Aberskyvinda 181.jpg| Aberskyvinda 182.jpg|Merchants circle around Terminal 4/4, awaiting permission to land. Aberskyvinda 183.jpg|Strange cloud formations over the Windswept Plains of Gujiaw. Aberskyvinda 184.jpg|An adult Mucktopus looks after its larval protégé. Aberskyvinda 185.jpg|An adult Mucktopus looks after its larval protégé. Terminal 4-4.jpg|Terminal 4-4 Aberskyvinda 186.jpg|A large cavern featuring a large number of Mucktopi. Aberskyvinda 187.jpg|The Gujiaw Gash, a deep trench right outside Terminal 4/4. Windswept Plain of Gujiaw.jpg|A drop pod at the windswept plains of Gujiaw. Aberskyvinda 188.jpg| Aberskyvinda 189.jpg|Terminal 4/4 at night. Aberskyvinda 190.jpg|A Sentinel Drone scanning sodium-crystallized yukovskite. Aberskyvinda 191.jpg|Somarinoa travels with other explorers across the planet. Amingxoi Outpost.jpg|The Kuhladu Antenna facility and the Ugurusl-Ogda Relay at Amingxoi Outpost. The Meling Morass.jpg|Transmission tower found in the Meling Morass. Aberskyvinda 192.jpg|The Meling Morass from miles above the surface. Unfulamo Post.jpg|Trading Centre Site U-8/84Q at Unfulamo Post. Aberskyvinda 193.jpg|A bed set up for wary, organic travelers at Unfulamo Post. Aberskyvinda 194.jpg|The Remains of the SS Bayashi at nighttime. Aberskyvinda 195.jpg|The Remains of the SS Bayashi in daylight. Aberskyvinda 196.jpg|A field of Dreamberries. Kuhorrae Platform.jpg|Trading Centre Data Store BJ9-60J at Kuhorrae Platform. Aberskyvinda 197.jpg|Three sets of biolumininescent organisms found at Kuhorrae Platform. Fuanhot XVII.jpg|Trading Centre Site N-29V at Fuanhot XVII. Aberskyvinda 198.jpg|The hills upon which Fuanhot XVII is built upon. Aberskyvinda 199.jpg|The plowed ground surrounding Fuanhot XVII. Aberskyvinda 200.jpg|Fuanhot Lake. Aberskyvinda 201.jpg|Cobra Rock in the Fuanhot Hills. Aberskyvinda 202.jpg|Cobra Rock. Windswept Plains of Nalinguzho.jpg|The Windswept Plains of Nalinguzho. Aberskyvinda 203.jpg|Peering out a viewport at the Nalinguzho Facility. Aberskyvinda 204.jpg|A cluster of Sentient Flora huddle beneath a large Mothhaven in the Moron Floodplain. Moron Floodplain.jpg|The Lazome-Enat Assembly in the Moron Floodplain. Aberskyvinda 205.jpg|The clouds over Moron Floodplain often form Cirrus fibratus formations. Aberskyvinda 206.jpg|Moronic Mound, the tallest and most obvious landmark in the Moron Floodplains. Aberskyvinda 207.jpg|The Moron Floodplains exit into a set of lakes. Aberskyvinda 208.jpg|The Lazome-Enat Assembly during an experimental failure. Aberskyvinda 209.jpg|A new AI is downloaded into the facility, transforming it into the Tafield-Sebur Assembly. Aberskyvinda 210.jpg|Sentient Flora at night. Aberskyvinda 211.jpg| Aberskyvinda 212.jpg|The lower section of a Sentient Flora. Aberskyvinda 213.jpg| Aberskyvinda 214.jpg|Sentinels patrol the night. Aberskyvinda 215.jpg|Toxete Platform, as seen from the surface of Kobastl Tau. Aberskyvinda 216.jpg|Flying off into the sunset. Aberskyvinda 217.jpg|Somarinoa crashes the Fujole's Crystal Folly into a Whipshroom upon landing at Neling Bog. Neling Bog.jpg|Ledburs Labs at Neling Bog. Aberskyvinda 218.jpg|The Korvax Observation Centre, Ledburs Labs during a back-up procedure error. Aberskyvinda 219.jpg|The Korvax Observation Centre, Ledburs Labs upon correcting the error. Aberskyvinda 220.jpg|Somarinoa visits the ancient Korvax relic, the Visitation of Daskurac. Aberskyvinda 221.jpg|Orcasaurs traverse the area around Nugpoh Marsh. Aberskyvinda 222.jpg|A Kobastl Darkdog seeks shade from the hot summer day. Nugpoh Marsh.jpg|Nugpoh Marsh Aberskyvinda 223.jpg|High above the Rekav-Cakso Station of the Beijia Encampment. Aberskyvinda 224.jpg|A Whipshroom that has become heavily infested with parasitic Caustic Drooptowers. Aksairt Morass.jpg|The Cebren-Tart Assembly, located in the Aksairt Morass. Aberskyvinda 225.jpg|A pair of Sentinels guarding the Cebren-Tart Assembly. Aberskyvinda 226.jpg|A Sentinel Quadruped guard. Aberskyvinda 227.jpg|Somarinoa helps create TetraCobalt at the Cebren-Tart Assembly. Aberskyvinda 228.jpg|The Sentinel Quadruped maneuvers outside of the Assembly. Aberskyvinda 229.jpg|A Mohawk Snayl crawls along in the Aksairt Morass. Aberskyvinda 230.jpg|Distress Beacon Iteration #2394829084924924924G Aberskyvinda 231.jpg|Distress Beacon Iteration #2394829084924924924G Aberskyvinda 232.jpg|The area surrounding the Atlas distress beacon. Aberskyvinda 233.jpg| Aberskyvinda 234.jpg|A Forest Stegobear seeks out sustenance in the shadow of the MS Star of Nodat-Muta. Aberskyvinda 235.jpg|A Churnipede watches over The MS Star of Nodat-Muta. Aberskyvinda 236.jpg|The hills above the MS Star of Nodat-Muta at night. Gejugat Encampment.jpg|The Clazo-Guypt Outlook and the surrounding Gejugat Encampment Aberskyvinda 237.jpg|The MS Star of Nodat-Muta. Aberskyvinda 238.jpg|Smug Mountain, a sharp peak overlooking the Gejugat Encampment and the remnants of the MS Star of Nodat-Muta. Aberskyvinda 239.jpg|Somarinoa using parabolic arcing to cover a lot of ground in a short span of time. Aberskyvinda 240.jpg| Aberskyvinda 241.jpg|The neighboring planet Nebayoqu XII seen clearly from high orbit. Aberskyvinda 242.jpg|Otgravent Idor seen over the horizon. Aberskyvinda 243.jpg|Otgravent Idor seen over the horizon. Aberskyvinda 244.jpg|Otgravent Idor seen over the horizon. Aberskyvinda 245.jpg|A traveling merchant stationed at A/44A-T/X Interface trade centre in the Qiaogu Bog. Aberskyvinda 246.jpg|Hobos-Kolep's Regeneration, a Traveler's graveyard. Aberskyvinda 247.jpg|Hobos-Kolep, deceased partially-transcendent Traveler. Qiaogu Bog.jpg|Qiaogu Bog. Aberskyvinda 248.jpg|Somarinoa joins a traveler's convoy leaving the planet. Aberskyvinda 249.jpg|Kobastl Tau from orbit, showing the Southern Ocean. Aberskyvinda 250.jpg|Otgravent Idor as seen from local trade centre B18/90J/S94-J Log. Aberskyvinda 251.jpg|High above Kobastl Tau, viewing the deep purple clouds of the upper atmosphere. Goxun's Great Reaches.jpg|Goxun's Great Reaches, an abandoned Korvax structure. Aberskyvinda 252.jpg|The inner workings of Goxu's Great Reaches. Aberskyvinda 253.jpg|The inner workings of Goxu's Great Reaches. Aberskyvinda 254.jpg|Deep trajectory straight towards Anhuix Lake while re-entering the planet's atmosphere. Aberskyvinda 255.jpg|Anhuix Lake. Aberskyvinda 256.jpg|A Whipshroom growing side-by-side with a Churnhaix. Aberskyvinda 257.jpg|A cluster of Wolfhops growing in a line. Aberskyvinda 258.jpg|A Salem's Apology grows in an excavated silver deposit. Aberskyvinda 259.jpg|A Whipshroom grows next to a silver deposit. Aberskyvinda 260.jpg|Anhuix Hills at night. Aberskyvinda 261.jpg|Ronsal-Agjy Base during its construction. Aberskyvinda 262.jpg|The Tuanji Wetlands. Aberskyvinda 263.jpg|The drop pod at the Tuanji Wetlands. Aberskyvinda 264.jpg|The drop pod at Gwach XIV. Aberskyvinda 265.jpg|Gwach XIV at night. Aberskyvinda 266.jpg|Gwach XIV at night. Gwach XIV.jpg|The Gwach XIV facility. Aberskyvinda 267.jpg|The wetlands surrounding the Gwach XIV facility. Aberskyvinda 268.jpg|A field of Dreamberries. Aberskyvinda 269.jpg|The transmission tower at Mariw's Seat. Aberskyvinda 270.jpg|The view of the wetlands from up atop Mariw's Seat. Aberskyvinda 271.jpg|The entirety of Mariw's Seat from miles above. Relungs Station.jpg|Relungs Station at night. Aberskyvinda 272.jpg|Necamc Lake. Aberskyvinda 273.jpg|Necamc Lake. Aberskyvinda 274.jpg|Necamc Lake. Aberskyvinda 275.jpg|Deep caverns within Necamc Lake, filled with wandering Sentinel Quadrupeds. Aberskyvinda 276.jpg| Aberskyvinda 277.jpg|Necamc's Quagmire. Aberskyvinda 278.jpg|Necamc's Quagmire. Aberskyvinda 279.jpg|Necamc's Quagmire. Aberskyvinda 280.jpg|Flying very low over Necamc Lake. Aberskyvinda 281.jpg|A Sentinel Walker standing over Necamc Lake. Aberskyvinda 282.jpg|Destroyed segments of the Sentinel Walker now laying at the bottom of Necamc Lake. Nedenquanca Expanse.jpg|The Ukeene-Xico Telescope observatory in the Nedenquanca Expanse. Aberskyvinda 283.jpg| Aberskyvinda 284.jpg|An Ajakoite deposit growing out of the side of a cavern entrance. Aberskyvinda 285.jpg|The Kobastl Lakeworms come to Anhuix Lake. Aberskyvinda 286.jpg|Returning to Kobastl Tau from a trip to Dauenolaste. Aberskyvinda 287.jpg|Returning to Kobastl Tau from a trip to Dauenolaste. Aberskyvinda 288.jpg|The view of Anhuix Lake through one of the windows at the Ronsal-Agjy Base. Aberskyvinda 289.jpg|Ronsal-Agjy Base, during its construction. Aberskyvinda 290.jpg|The Anhuix IV area from miles above the surface. Numerous strange, color artifacts can be seen dotting the landscape. Ruins of Focoi-Oana.jpg|The Ruins of Focoi-Oana. Aberskyvinda 291.jpg|A starship travels past the Focoi-Oana region. Aberskyvinda 292.jpg|The area surrounding Focoi-Oana. Aberskyvinda 293.jpg|A trio of Nailvines make the trek up to Aogangjum View treacherous. Aogangjum View.jpg|Aogangjum View. Aberskyvinda 294.jpg|Wolfhops and Dreamberries glow a gorgeous red in the night around Hirpi Mire. Aberskyvinda 295.jpg|A pair of twinned Whipshrooms. Aberskyvinda 296.jpg|A heavily forested area of Hirpi Mire. Aberskyvinda 297.jpg|A Cyclops Ballusk. Aberskyvinda 298.jpg|A mated pair of Dalks walk past Somarinoa, taking notice of him. Aberskyvinda 299.jpg|The hunt is on around Muganuu Bog. Muganuu Bog.jpg|Muganuu Bog. Aberskyvinda 300.jpg|The view out of the viewport of the Muganuu Bog facility. Aberskyvinda 301.jpg|Ufangma Mesa, revealing its interesting wind erosion "tear" going straight through a large section of it. Aberskyvinda 302.jpg|The Iavlovo Tower, positioned in the shadow of Ufangma Mesa. Ufangma Post.jpg|Iavlovo Tower, a Korvax transmission tower located at the Ufangma Post. Aberskyvinda 303.jpg|Ufangma Post region from miles above the surface. Aberskyvinda 304.jpg|High above the surface of Kobastl Tau. Aberskyvinda 305.jpg|A return to Atlas Distress Beacon Iteration #2394829084924924924G Aberskyvinda 306.jpg|Two Mothhavens flank a copper deposit. Aberskyvinda 307.jpg|A neighboring planet hovers over an unactivated language relic. Aberskyvinda 308.jpg|Somarinoa stands before his teleporter, ready to head to Toxete Platform. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:No Man's Sky Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets